Only Had to Ask
by samptra
Summary: Steve battles his demons and Tony is utterly confused


Disclaimer: I do not own I really wish I did I'd be rich.

Story: Steve battles his daemons and Tony is utterly confused.

WARNING LOTS OF SMUT AND SEX

Author's Note: Little bonus wrote this whole thing in a day and half. I was reading a lot of fic's where Tony is the one jumping Steve using him etc, I wanted to see it the other way around. I have a habit of doing that. I also have another idea for a completely smutty, and probably a little risqué piece between my fav couple. Enjoy!

Only Had to Ask

"Put the suit on," blue eyes flashed fire and Anthony Stark found himself catching his breath. How the hell had he got here? Arguing with Captain America on an invisible flying Helicarrier. It was utter madness, but then again there were really no mundane days when you were Iron Man. Still, it didn't answer his initial quandary, how had he ended up arguing with the one man on this floating insane asylum he actually wanted to befriend. Standing toe to toe, neither giving an inch, until the blast rocked them backwards Steve pushing him out of harms way. "Get the suit," he breathed, Tony set his jaw, "Right." They to off running, the smaller man sure he felt a large warm hand on his lower back briefly.

Despite their previous argument, Tony was rather pleased to realize that Iron Man and Captain America made an awesome team. They had got the rotors going again, saved the ship from plummeting out of the sky; and perhaps it was just wishful thinking on his part but maybe they had connected on some level.

Then they heard about Colsoun.

It had been a horrible blow, hitting him where he lived. He'd been so stupid to try and take on Loki alone. He buried his emotions away. Silent he stared at the blood smeared on the bulkhead, dried and brownish on the wall. "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath; he knew Steve didn't know his father had worshiped him. Spent his life in search of the Super Soldier lost in the cold, but all the same he couldn't help the bitterness in his tone, "We are not soldiers."

He was angry, he was hurt, but the big man was right damn him; they needed to get their shit together and get this done. The infamous Stark mind went into overdrive, mumbling to himself before it all clicked together, "Son of a bitch." He turned hurrying towards his suit, the Cap hot on his heels. He had managed three steps when a large hand gripped his arm, "Tony?" the voice was different, it wasn't Captain America listen to me. It was softer, with a hint of desperation and fear, making him pause frowning he turned towards the blonde. Utterly shocked when the blonde's mouth crushed against his own. It was inexperienced, hot, and hard, the fear and hesitancy palpable. Tony surprised barely had a moment to register what was happening when it was over.

Dark chocolate eyes locked with bright blues, Tony opening his mouth when the Cap looked away colour rising in his cheeks. Without another word he strode away. Tony watched him go, bemused, had that really just happened? Perhaps he just wanted kiss in case they all died horribly at the hands of the aliens. Shaking his head he was running then, hurrying to his armor if Captain America wanted a kiss, all he had to do was ask.

-#-#-#-

Tony yawned watching the code roll by on his screen. It had taken him months to fix his tower, and the Avengers all of a week to completely corrupt with his system. Grumbling he sipped his cheap, black coffee. Every one assumed he was a high end expensive, premium blend type a guy, not so; he was a Nabob breakfast blend type of guy. A line flashed, he clicked a few keys, finding himself wondering yet again at the bizarre turn his life had taken. Seemed to be an ongoing pattern, one would think he would be well used to it by now.

The Avengers had saved New York, become the greatest collection of superhero's ever seen. Finally a somewhat functioning team, and just as they where getting their shit together, they had scattered to the four winds. For Tony though it had changed everything; including himself. He had wanted to forget, to move on, only he couldn't, or more aptly wouldn't. He was haunted by an awkward incredibly poignant kiss from a man whom he was having rather unwholesome thoughts about as of late.

It had played merry hell with his thoughts, and feelings. Pepper had told him to do something about, after she had told him that they where better as friends. They worked better that way, and what had been the most alarming were his own feelings on the matter; he had agreed. She would always be his best friend, a sister, but she had moved on. A nice executive, with a nine to five job, and a clean cut image that Tony mocked regularly.

Another line of code blinked at him, humming he fixed it, leaning back in his chair idly tapping bare feet on the cool floor, white tank had seen better days as had his permanently stained jeans. Not that he cared; DUM-E and Butterfingers knew the honeymoon was long over. He sipped his rapidly cooling beverage, eyes glancing to the time, going on one in the morning. It was the best time to run these codes though, when the Tower and it's occupants where quiet.

Snorting at the thought he scratched the back of his head yawning widely, things where never quite anymore not since the whole fam jam had moved in. Bruce first unable to keep away from the promised lab. Clint and Natasha had followed they came as a packaged deal. Thor was off visiting Jane, but would be coming shortly, and Steve…Steve had arrived today. It had been awkward to say the very least.

Months without a single text, e-mail, letter, a fuck you, and he shows up at the door rucksack in hand, looking oh so good in the fading light. It had made Tony's heart thump widely, and his arc glow brighter, the traitorous thing. They had been cordial, Tony showing him to his room, the common areas, and gym, before leaving him to his thoughts. A line blinked at him angry, he fixed it with quick keystrokes, rubbing tired eyes. He wasn't sure what he had expected really, but at least it hadn't been the hate filled words they had shared on the carrier.

Feet still beating out a tattoo he crossed his arms across his glow watching the screens. "Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door," Tony's head shot up, his feet stilling, "You don't say…" frowning he shrugged, "Let him in then." Tony spun on his chair, watching keenly as a large blonde headed man entered. He was wearing nothing save a pair of low riding sweat pants, Tony's mouth when dry. How did a man get to be so perfect? There was no other way to describe him. "What can I do for you at this hour Cap?" he called, blue eyes roaming the space before finally settling on him. Steve said nothing, closeing the space between them in three steps.

For a brief terrible moment Tony thought he was going to fight him. His jaw was clenched, his face solemn and serious. About to stand and defend he found himself with a lap full of large blonde. Once more unexpected lips where pressed against his harshly, kissing desperately, like a drowning man. This time Tony only hesitated a moment, returning the kiss fervently, opening his mouth plunging his tongue into his warm mouth. They kissed passionately, roughly, until the blonde broke away moving down his neck, nipping, and sucking; marking.

His head was spinning wildly, callused hands came up feeling muscles bunch and move under his touch. He was hard in heartbeat; his confusion in that area was minimal. Steve was apparently in the same frame of mind, settling with a leg on other side of Tony's hips bumping and grinding against him fervently. The billionaire moved his hands to strong hips pulling him close as he arched upwards, clothed erections rubbing together tantalizingly.

He could feel the big man panting against his neck, groaning softly as his hips moved sporadically, whimpering every so often. Tony sat up a bit changing the angle and pressing them closer, finally getting a look into dazed blue eyes. For the first time he saw those endless blues unguarded, open, and completely vulnerable…it was beautiful. Yet there was fear there, uncertainty underlying the pleasure.

Movements turned frantic, rushed, as Steve leaned forward smoothing his moan biting Tony's neck hard. The sharp pain warred with the pleasure in his mind, pushing him over the edge; soaking his underwear and jeans with a shudder. He could feel Steve had done the same the front of his sweats wet.

Panting they didn't dare move, the silence stretched on the big man still pressed against his neck. Tony's mind cleared and he spoke first, "Steve?" he ventured softy his confusion mounting. He was moving then pulling away quickly, up off his lap, refusing to meet dark questioning eyes. Tony watched astounded as Captain America ran. Slow to process he opened and closed his mouth several times before collapsing back in the chair. Body still humming pleasantly, he glanced at the computer still running, letting out a heavy breath, "I ain't even mad."

He spent the rest of the night before the computers, trying to get his mind wrapped around the strange encounter. He didn't mind doing those things with Steve; he had a massive crush on the guy, had ever since adolescence. It wasn't often someone got a chance to meet their idol, let alone be kissed and mauled by them. He just had no idea where the Cap was coming from. The encounters seems furtive, demanding, and somehow desperately scared. He sighed heavily leaning on his arm, he would gladly give Steve whatever he needed; all he had to do was ask.

-#-#-#-

He was everything Steve wasn't.

Confident, brilliant, effortlessly handsome, and completely cool under pressure. Steve had hated him for it. He had been attracted to him the moment he'd seen that grinning face under the impressive Iron Man armor. Since hearing of his parentage he had expected Tony Stark to look more like Howard, but clearly took after his mother. The man from another time had been unprepared for the jolt of lust that ripped through him. He had hoped the ice would have cured him of this 'disease', apparently he'd been wrong. Just as wrong as he'd been when he had expected the serum would have cured his problem. All it had done was give him the strength to not get the tar beat out of him in an alleyway.

The handsome man had opened old wounds and fears; Steve had been angry lashing out. Acting like a frightened child, and what had Tony done? Had saved the ship, saved him….and he had been unable to restrain himself. When those dark eyes had lit up, excited he had figured it out, Steve had lost it. Giving into overwhelming temptation he had kissed him. Terrified, he'd waited for the denial, the anger and the names. Tony had looked at him confused, but there was no hate there. Still Steve had fled. Promising himself; never again.

Distance after the battle had done nothing to lessen his growing obsession with the genius. Reading article after article about Iron Man, worrying for months. Then Fury had sent him to live with the others in the Tower, it was heaven and hell. Seeing Tony again, he had looked tired, and little thinner then the last time he'd seen him, but still so heartbreakingly handsome.

The super soldier had dreamed of him, of them together. Waking in the early hours he had been unable to fight that compulsion again, knowing he was so close made it impossible. Will power fading he sought out the man, Tony looking roguishly handsome, as he sat working in his lab, keen eyes focused on the screen. Lean body accented by the few cloths his wore.

Steve had given into those diseased compulsions once more.

That had been in the dead of night. Now in the hash light of day he sat with the others in the kitchen in terror, face hidden by the paper; waiting for the backlash. Expecting Tony in full Iron Man armor to show up to beat him thoroughly, call him names, tell the world Captain America was abnormal, he liked boys, and he was going to rot in hell once he sent him there. It made his heart ache, as he clenched his jaw tightly; it was only a matter of time.

The sound of bare feet on the floor made them all look at a disheveled Tony making a hurried entrance. Glancing around the room surprised he blinked, "Oh everyone here…" he mumbled looking suddenly put out. "You where expecting someone else?" Clint teased, Tony eyed him narrowly. Steve took him in, the shorter man had clearly spent the night in his lab, hadn't showered yet, having pulled on a long sleeve shirt at some point he could still see a faint glow under the material. What Steve really noticed most was what he wasn't; he wasn't wearing Iron Man armor though, and he wasn't yelling obscenities at him.

"She must have been good," Clint, commented, Tony staring at him blankly, the archer tapping where his neck and shoulder joined, Tony mirroring the motion. Steve could see his bite mark; remembering the feeling of that warm skin as he muffled his cries. Tony was smirking then, Steve waited for the comment, the one that would have him kicked out of the team, disgusted with him, loosing all connection he had with this time; he tried to still trembling hands.

"Not bad," Tony said, and Steve felt his chest cave inwards, "Good looking?" Clint seemed eager to know, Natasha rolling her eyes, "Gorgeous, tall, blonde, smoking bod." Steve hazard a small peak over the paper, dark eyes where waiting for him. Tony very slowly gave him a wink. Steve felt the blush spread from his face to his neck in seconds. Swallowing thickly he said nothing, simply fled the kitchen, the last thing he heard was Bruce chastising the billionaire for 'corrupting' Captain America.

-#-#-#-

It had been a good day. Despite the attack and the battle, the team had worked well, no casualties, and minimal damage. Well minimal property damage, he had taken a pounding in his armor only going so far to save his bruised ass. Walking stiffly towards the meeting room for the debriefing, he tried to decide what had done more damage, the battle or the Hulk's victory hug. According to Bruce the big green guy was actually very found of Iron Man. The genius expected it was because he was shiny. Hands in his pockets he whistled he way around the corner, only to feel a set of very strong arms wrap around him dragging Tony bodily into a darkened room. He stiffened confused for moment, before he began to struggle refusing to go down without a fight.

The arms released him, the overhead light flickering on, and Tony lowered his guard, "Steve?" confused he watched as the big blonde locked the door, turning back to him. Still wearing his dirty, torn uniform cowl pulled back, sweaty blonde hair in wild disarray; and he was looking at Tony like he wanted to eat him. "What is-" he chocked on his words, Steve closing the small distance between them, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. This time the inventor was ready, returning the passion, though the big man was getting better he thought distantly.

They parted some seconds later, Tony licking already swollen lips was about to speak when the big blonde dropped to his knees before him. Dark eyes nearly falling out of his head as he watched big hands hurriedly tugging his jeans and underwear down, his already straining erection springing free. He wasn't given a second to process as the big, gorgeous blonde was sucking him harshly. "Oh God," he groaned softly, biting his lip. It wasn't the best blow job he'd ever had, clearly the man on his knees sucking him off wasn't experienced, but good god it only made it hotter. He glanced down, panting as he split knuckles moved to fist in blonde hair, blue eyes looked up at him hesitantly and defiantly; Tony damn near blew there and then. His control long gone, Captain America was on his knees sucking him off in a closet. It was every little dirty fantasy had imagined, he vaguely wondered if it was a dream.

"Steve I ummm…" he shuddered as straight white teeth grazed his shaft. Enthusiastic the Cap sloppily sucked him, "Shit," he cursed bending forward as he came, unable to hold back the hot coil in his belly unwinding as he was spilling into that sweet mouth. Steve pulled back seconds later coughing a little, as he panted wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Tony watched him through hooded eyes, leaning back against a shelf full of cleaning products. Steve stood up slowly, those wide blues locked on him. Tony trying to follow the array of emotions that played across that expressive face, it was confusing jumble of passion, hate, and longing. He waited; hoping the big man would speak. For a heartbeat it looked like he would.

Captain America closed his mouth abruptly he hurried out. Alone in the closet Tony tried to collect his scattered thoughts. Straitening he righted his appearance best he could, calming his pounding heart. What the hell had that been? Awesome? Yes, Hot? Yes, Confusing? Hell yes. Sighing he ran a hand through wild hair, beginning to wonder if perhaps the good Cap was using him. The thought seemed ludicrous, Golden boy using him as a stress relief? He wasn't all that sure how he felt about that. Frowning his brow furrowing in thought, clearly there was some sort of attraction there. Although he couldn't understand the sort of 'sneak attacks' the Cap didn't need to drag him into closets. All he needed to do was ask.

Tony liked Steve, really liked Steve…and despite what many thought that he was a complete commitment phobe, he really wasn't. Perhaps in his youth, as many young men where now though he wanted an anchor. Someone to understand what he was going through be there at the end of the day, someone who wanted him for him. Who better then Captain America? Only it didn't seem Steve was interested in that. More frustrated then ever he dragged his feet out the closet and into the conference room, everyone was already waiting, on the Director.

"Stark, what the hell man?" Clint eyed him speculatively, the man was incredibly perceptive, "Who was she?" he grinned. Tony slumped in a chair suddenly beyond tired. He eyed the nosey man, Natasha snorted, "Probably one of the new trainee's." Clint shook his head clearly impressed, "How do you do it? For real?" Tasha elbowed him hard, "He shouldn't have done anything." Tony half grinned, "It would have been unpatriotic of me to have said no." Clint laughed loudly, Bruce unable to help his own amused grinned glancing at the wide eyed, blushing Steve, "Tony your corrupting Captain America again."

Dark eyes looked at the almost scandalized looking man, the billionaire not missing the utter irony of the situation. He laughed, when all he wanted to do was bang his head against somthing hard, pretty sure things where going the other way around. He was saved from further questions as Fury showed up.

-#-#-#-

It was quite in the Tower tonight. Everything dark and silent, each of its unusual occupants trying to find solace in anyway they could.

It hadn't been a good day.

They had won eventually, but it had taken a heavy toll, physically, mentally. They had understand without words that there where no comforting words Just heading for their rooms to quietly deal with their daemons best they could.

Steve lay in his bed, body humming wantonly, mind only able to focus on one thing, one man. He was hard, aching for release; he needed it tonight. Every fiber of his body screaming for the man as a big hand moved slowly on his straining erection. The fingers of his other hand slick with cream thrust inside him. Imagining it was Tony thrusting into him, deeply, taking him against the bed. Giving him what his traitorous body craved so badly. Muffling his moans in his pillow he arched his hips, see sawing between his hands.

It wasn't enough though. His hands no replacement when the real thing was dangerously close; the temptation more then he could bare. He stopped his actions biting his lip, moaning again. He could have it. He was so close. Whatever will power he had left abandoned him. Up off the bed he tugged on his robe, belting it loosely over his naked frame, hurrying to the room at the end of the hall. Hesitating only a moment outside the door, he pushed inside closing it silently behind him.

It was pitch black and quite inside, his heart beating wildly perhaps Tony wasn't here. Eyes focusing he was relived to see the blue glow, coming from the bed. He was here, and from the soft snores he was sleeping. Steve moved to the bed the figure sprawled on his back, face turned towards him the mechanical inlay of on his chest rising and falling with each steady breath. The big blonde shivered deliciously, he felt oddly aroused in his voyeurism as he studied his mechanical chest. The scars shiny and tight pulled around the metal, a combination of man and machine. Looking was not enough, he needed to touch, dropped his robe crawling onto the bed. Leaning down to gently kiss those slightly parted lips.

His kiss was returned slowly as Tony woke confused, Steve pulled away kissing his way down the strong column of his throat, hearing the groggy, "Steve?" before he reached his destination, kissing and sucking his way around the arc, tracing scars and metal. Tony moaned above him, hands coming to touch him. Steve had come with one purpose tonight, his kissed his way lower across taught abs, pausing at the top of his boxers stripping the off quickly. He could hear the surprised grunt from the man beneath him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong, disgusting, and not right. He should stop this; stop dragging Tony down with him. He silenced the voice, he couldn't stop now, he wanted this, needed this. Steve had never wanted so much in his life and he wanted Tony. He kissed muscular things licking the other man's half hard erection, sucking it hard, feeling callused hands bury in his hair, as Tony grew hard in his mouth. Looking up into hooded eyes, he gave a final lick before crawling back up the wiry body. Tony eagerly kissed him back, only to pull away shocked and surprised as the blonde gripped him slowly impaling himself.

"Jesus Steve!" dark eyes flew wide, as he stared up at the large muscular man above him, slowly sinking onto his shaft. Biting a lip he paused Tony deep inside him, he could feel every inch of him, throbbing. "Steve? You ok?" he felt worn hands on his hips massaging gently, worried chocolate eyes looking up at him, as they where joined so intimately. His heart gave a painful lurch, he shifted his hips gasping, so much better then his fingers, then his imagination. Below him Tony gave grunt. Steve was moving then, hips twisting erratically, grinding and riding as he panted and moaned, unaware he was chanting Tony's name between sobs of pleasure.

He didn't take long as something inside him was hit, and stars where dancing behind his eyes. "Tony!" he half moaned, half yelled as he ground down shuddering as he was spilling across Tony's chest, seeing some of the milky substance hitting the blue mechanical glow. He could feel Tony arch into him once more, hot warmth filling him.

Steve leaned forward, hot tears on his cheeks as pleasure and horror warred in his head. Warm arms where reaching out wrapping around him gently and he could hear the quite mummer from the man under him, "God bless America." He was on the edge of hysteria, "Steve?" soft lips kissed his head, and he felt a sob erupt from his lips. Suddenly he was pulling away, hurrying off Tony grabbing his robe, ignoring the pain in his lower back as he fled. Not stopping until he was back to his room door shut locking it.

Crying quietly he slid down the wood burying his head in his hands. He felt like he was pulling apart. He wanted Tony so badly, would give anything to be with him, be in his life. All he wanted was acceptance, and love. He'd been alone so long, fighting these daemons; he was just so tired. He didn't want to run anymore.

-#-#-#-

"Was I just raped?" Tony said aloud to the dark room, Steve yet again managing to catch him unawares. He had been dreaming of the man oddly enough, but it hadn't been anything sexual. It had been wholly innocent, they where on a date, walking hand in hand through Central Park. He'd been enjoying it thoroughly.

Only to be been awaked to a naked Captain America in his bed.

What followed had been intense, hot, and somewhat sad. Tony moved slowly out of bed towards the bathroom on autopilot he cleaned himself up as he recalled every movement, every motion. Most of all though he remembered Steve's face. He had looked like two separate people. Wanton, passionate, then suddenly unaccountably sad, confused, and horrified by what was happening. Tony hadn't understood any of it. Granted he'd been confused since that first kiss, but tonight had been entirely different. He was sure Steve had enjoyed it, positive he had, and he had too. Though he felt like he shouldn't have liked it, he should feel guilty, violated, anything. Only he couldn't because it was Steve.

Cleaned he returned to his room tugging on a fresh pair of underwear, making a decision. This had gone far enough. He strode purposefully from the room, towards the Super Soldiers. Knocking on the door quietly, "Steve," he called softly, hearing no movement inside. He waited, eventually patiently eventually hearing a quite shuffling, the door opened slowly. Tony's heart broke when he saw the broken man silhouetted in the doorway. His face was puffy from crying, trails still tracking across his cheeks. Without a word the smaller man was stepping forward hands on the big guy's arms he guided them into the room, closing the door once more.

He moved the dazed man to his bed, pushing him down on the bed gently; climbing on after him he gathered the big frame close. Steve buried his face against him, the floodgates opening again Tony held him tightly, mumbling nonsense, he soothed him kissing blonde hair softly. It was the cries of desolate man, one whose world was falling apart around him. He wasn't sure how long they lay there close together, but eventually Steve subsided. Hiccupping softly, but staying pressed tightly to Tony, the blonde finally speaking. "I'm so sorry Tony," he croaked, snuffling again, "Why are you sorry?" he asked softly, hands running soothingly across the broad back. "I'm diseased, and I dragged you down with me," he words where muffled, but still discernable. "Diseased?" he probed, frowning. "I know it's wrong, sick, I've tried to fight it…always tried to fight it." Tony was having a difficult time working out what he meant, "I couldn't help myself, the first time I saw you I knew. I tried though Tony, please don't hate me, don't tell the others…" he trailed off brokenly sounding on the verge of a complete breakdown.

The brunette put his considerable mind to work, shuffling through the disjointed bits, when it all sort of clicked into place. His hands froze, and very carefully he tipped the tear streaked face to look at him. "Steve are you gay? You like men?" the face crumpled again, looking stricken once more. Tony was stunned; all this because…he was from a time where there was zero tolerance, no understanding, and a belief homosexuality was a sickness. He felt like an utter moron for not figuring it out sooner. Sitting up he pulled Steve with him, holding him tightly, focusing on blue eyes. "Steve listen to me, you are not sick. There is nothing wrong with you. You can like men, openly date a man. You can even marry a man if you want, have a family, a life. It's not wrong, it never was, you are who you are and people will accept you for it."

He watched dazed blues as his words began to set in, "It's not wrong anymore?" he asked in a small voice, Tony shook his head, "It never was but attitudes about being gay, have come a long, long way." Tony pushed matted blonde hair off the gorgeous face, waiting for the enormity of what he said to process. That look of fear, and terror slowly dissipating, Tony chuckled, "This was what it was all about, your reason for accosting me in dark corners?" Steve hung his head, "They where mostly well lit…" he mumbled, a dark head shook ruefully, "Everyone thought I was corrupting you." Steve blushed, "I'm sorry…I just, I really like you Tony, and I don't, I didn't," he frowned trying to find the right words.

The genius was pulling him close, again, "Steve all you ever had to do was ask…I like you too." He was kissing him then, this time slowly, softly, sweetly, Steve eagerly returning it. Tony could feel this big man's relief. Pulling away, he gave the overwhelmed looking man a slow smile, "How about we try again?" he murmured kissing at the strong throat guiding Steve to lay on the bed again. Tony pushed the blue robe off the big muscular frame exposing the man to his gaze. Steve embarrassed glanced away blushing faintly.

This time Tony was in control, and he was in no hurry. Kissing, licking, nipping, across broad planes of muscle. Callused fingers exploring every dip, and line. Steve was a withering mess beneath the experienced touches. Tony kicked off his own underwear hard and straining again. Settling between muscular thighs he lifted one leg settling it on his shoulder, exposing the big man to his eager gaze. He teased the already stretched entrance slowly, his own cum trickling out. "Tony!" he begged arching his hips, and he was pressing forward sliding easily inside the already slicked passage. Steve moaned low in his throat as he hands fisted in the bed sheets.

Tony leaned forward bracing the leg on his shoulder as he began trusting, slowly, deeply, methodically. Watching fascinated as Steve begged, moaned, and pleaded, arching into him. Bathed in the blue glow from his chest, Tony lost track of time as he rocked against Steve. It felt like hours, but it could have been moments, Steve dropping his leg to wrap them around the smaller man's waist. Tony reached out, bodily lifting Steve into his lap as he sat back.

"Oh Tony!" he moaned, as the angle deepened and changed, he wrapped around the smaller man tightly riding him, with the same slow movements. Kissing him, long and slow, they moved together on Steve's bed. It was Steve who came first; Tony felt the wetness spread between them, as he tightened around him impossibly. "Steve," he murmured against well kissed lips as he too shuddered his release.

They collapsed back onto the bed, utterly spent and replete. The afterglow warm, as they curled together. Tony once more stroking the broad back, kissing the sleepy blonde, "Tony, I love you," he murmured into the blue lit room. "I love you too Steve," he confessed quietly, feeling him freeze in his arms, "Really?" he asked hesitantly, "Yes, have for a long while." Tony kissed him softly, "You only had to ask." Steve blushed, "I won't attack you in corners anymore," the billionaire gestured grandly, "Well lets not be to hasty." Steve chuckled, leaning into the man yawning widely. Tony closed his own eyes; the confusion finally dissipating.

-#-#-#-

Steve snuck glanced at the man beside him. Tony caught his eye, giving him a grin he reached out under the conference table taking his hand. Steve marveling at the touch so freely given. It had taken some time to get his head around what Tony had told him. He had been very patient with him, understanding.

They had their arguments, and fights, Steve got sacred on occasion showing affection. In the end though there was no where he'd rather be. "Captain America, is making moon eyes at Stark again," Clint complained as they waited for Fury, they seem perpetually waiting for the man. Bruce chuckled shaking his head, Natasha snorted an amused smile on her face, "You should have heard Colsoun he wholly blames you for the corruption of an National Treasure." Steve got redder with every comment, Tony lifted there joined hands kissing his knuckles winking the blonde seeing the devil in his eyes. He still felt bad the once playboy was taking the heat for something he didn't do. Tony didn't seem the least bit bothered by it.

He turned to Clint giving him a downright dirty grin, "God bless America." Steve lost it then, unable to hold back his mirth he laughed heartily the others glancing at one another in confusion. Still chuckling he leaned over pressing a kiss to the stubbled cheek, "Thank you." Tony turned quick catching his lips, ignoring the gagging noises the assassin was making, "Only had to ask Cap."

End.


End file.
